


maybe this time

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: robin comes out and maybe this time you'll be lucky
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Robin Buckley/Reader, Robin Buckley/You
Kudos: 14





	maybe this time

The bathroom kind of stank of throw up and blood, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world as you sat in an empty stall next to Steve and Robin. Steve groaned, “Is it still spinning for you guys?” Robin asked. 

“Holy shit,” is all you said. 

“No,” Steve said, almost out of breath. 

“You think we puked it all up?” 

“Maybe, ask me something.” you responded shakily. 

“Interrogate me,” Robin joked back in a bad Russian accent, which would’ve been funnier if what happened previously was a dream. 

“Okay. Interrogate you. Sure.” you could hear Steve take a deep breath, “Um, when was the last time you, uh, peed your pants?” 

“Today.” Robin responded, quite quickly. 

“What?” you cackled, throwing your head back and into the metal stall.

“When the Russian doctor took out the bone saw!” 

“Oh my god!” Steve chokes out a laugh and smiles, even with his ridiculously swollen eye.

“It was just a little bit though!” she attempted to defend herself.

“Yeah, it’s definitely still in her system,”

The three of you quieted down, all still coming to terms with what is going on. Then, Steve broke the silence, “All right, my turn.” 

You chuckled, “Okay.” 

“Hit me.” 

Robin spoke up, “Have you, ever been in love?” 

“Yep, Nancy Wheeler. First semester, senior year.” he chuckled, almost in a self-deprecating way. 

“Oh my god, she’s such a priss.” Robin replied, shocked. 

“Turns out, not really.” 

You scoffed in disbelief, “Are you still in love with Nancy?”, Robin asked. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” you quickly asked.

“I think it’s because I found someone a little bit better for me.” You bit your lip, you knew he was talking about Robin, and you were sure that she had feelings for him. “It’s crazy. Ever since Dustin got home he’s been saying, ‘You know, you gotta find your Suzie. Gotta find your Suzie.’”

“Wait, who’s Suzie?” you asked, in a fit of confusion. 

“It’s some girl from cap, I guess his girlfriend. To be honest, I’m not even a 100% percent sure she’s real. But that’s not the, that’s not the point. That doesn’t matter. The point is, this girl, you know, the one that I like, it’s somebody that I… didn’t even talk to in school. And I don’t even know why. Maybe ‘cause Tommy H. would’ve made fun of me, or I wouldn’t be prom king. It’s stupid. I mean, Dustin’s right, it’s all just a bunch of bullshit anyways. Because, when I think about it, I should’ve been hanging out with this girl the whole time. First of all, she’s hilarious. She’s so funny. I feel like, this summer, I have laughed harder than I have laughed in a really long time. And she’s smart. Way smarter than me. You know, she can crack, like, top secret Russian codes and, you know? She’s honestly unlike anyone I’ve ever even met before. Robin?” he tapped on the stall between him and Robin. You felt like you were intruding on a moment, and it felt wrong. Of course, he has feelings for her, and she probably likes him. You had no chance with Robin. “Robin, did you just OD in there?” 

“No,” she sighed heavily, the confession still hanging in the air, “I am still alive.” He slid under the stall to sit next to Robin, and you slid to take Steve’s spot, “The floor’s disgusting.”

“Yeah, well, I already got a bunch of blood and puke on my shirt, so.” you could hear sighs from everyone in the bathroom, when Steve spoke again, “What do you think?”

“About?” 

“This girl.” 

“She sounds awesome.” you listened silently, hoping you might just die there, as to get through this. 

“She is awesome, and what about the guy?” 

“I think he’s on drugs, and he’s not thinking straight.” 

“Really? 'Cause I think he’s thinking a lot more clearly than usual.” 

“He’s not. Look, he doesn’t even know this girl. And if he did know her, like– like really know her, I don’t think he’d even want to be her friend.” 

“No, that’s not true. No way is that true.” you could practically hear the sadness seeping out of Steve’s voice, and you felt terrible. Nancy had left him, he had no luck this summer, and now Robin was rejecting him. But there was a difference this time, he wasn’t mad at her. 

“It’s shocked me to my core, but I like you. I really like you. But I’m not like your other friends. And I’m not like Nancy Wheeler.” Robin sounded like she wanted to scream whatever she was trying to say at Steve, yet, she was letting him down easy. But, you still didn’t know what she was getting at. 

“Robin, that’s exactly why I like you.” 

Your heart dropped with every word spoken, and as much as you wanted to sprint out of the bathroom, you couldn’t, something in your heart kept you tethered to the linoleum tiles. Robin scoffed, “Do you remember what I said about Click’s class?” Sadly, you did remember, her being obsessed with Steve, “About me being jealous and, like, obsessed?” 

“Yeah.”

“It isn’t because I had a crush on you. It’s because, she wouldn’t stop staring at you.” 

You gasped and brought your hand to cover your mouth, and not in a bad way. 

Steve asked another question, “Mrs. Click?” 

“Tammy Thompson. I wanted her to look at me. But… she couldn’t pull her eyes away from you and your stupid hair. And I didn’t understand, because you would get bagel crumbs all over the floor. And you asked dumb questions. And you were a douchebag. And– And you didn’t even like her and I would go home, and just scream into my pillow.” 

Your eyes watered, Robin liked girls, that’s all you hoped for. Then, “But Tammy Thompson’s a girl.” Steve stated matter-of-fact, not at all understanding. 

“Steve…” Robin spoke softly. 

“Yeah?” he questioned goofily, then it set in. “Oh.”

“Oh.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“Yeah. Holy shit.” 

You let your head fall back into the stall side, “Y/N?” Robin asked softly, “You OD over there?” 

“Nope. Just, thinking, you know.” with a smile evident in your voice you asked, “You like girls?” 

“Yeah? Is that an issue?” 

“No!” you cleared your throat awkwardly, “Not at all.” 

An awkward silence settled over the three of you, “Girls are pretty nice, am I right?” Steve asked.

“You’re not upset.” she stated. 

“No. It’s all good, but Tammy Thompson’s a total dud-” 

“She is not!” 

“She wants to move to Nashville or some shit.” 

“She has dreams.” 

“She can’t hold a tune!” The two of them began laughing as you stayed silent, staring ahead at the wall. 

“Robin,” the laughter died down, “Do you like anyone now?”

You could hear her sighed, “Yeah,” 

“Tell!” 

She laughed at Steve, “Y/N.” 

The room almost went still, all noise stopped and the world stopped spinning, she liked you! A giddy smile formed as you said, “Really?”

“If it makes you uncomfortable-” 

“I’m in love with you, Robin.” 

Dustin and Erica burst in, almost on cue, “What the hell?” 

The three of you began laughing, only this could happen to you guys.


End file.
